


Cashmere Cuddles and Cocoa

by zadr_bee



Series: Bee’s seasonal fics [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, ZaDr, cocoa, flustered bois, happy babys, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Just bois cuddling and making cocoa
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Bee’s seasonal fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Cashmere Cuddles and Cocoa

It was freezing inside the membrane household no matter how much Professor Membrane tweaked and rewired the central heating system. As a result they owned enough blankets to always make the best pillow forts which they did a lot when they were younger and what they’d construct now for sweet dates with their significant others. On this particular evening Gaz was out with her girlfriend hitting up the arcade and Dib was at home lost in the pillow fort tracing constellations into Zim’s pink cashmere sweater.   
“Mmm, Dib thing?”  
Dib murmured back softly,  
“Yes space boy?”  
“My mouth is cold, warm it up.”  
“Alright.”  
Dib rolled to get up and Zim pouted minutely as Dib crawled over to the exit of the fort. That wasn’t what he meant.  
Dib flicked on the light in the kitchen and pulled out a pot from the cabinet, singing quietly in Spanish as he pulled out the heavy cream, milk, sugar and cocoa powder. He filled a small cup with water and turned on the stove, pouring in the water and opening the milk and pouring in about half a cup. Dib stirred it while it started to heat up and sifted in some sugar and a lot of cocoa powder. He mixed and watched the steam rise from the pot. He heard the sound of soft steps behind him and fuzzy sleeves wrapped around him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Making hot cocoa.”  
“Why?”  
“You said your mouth was cold.”  
“That wasn’t what I meant.”  
Dib shrugged and shook up the heavy cream before uncapping it and pouring some into the pot and gently mixing it in. He pulled the wooden spoon up to his mouth and blew of the small amount of cocoa before taking a tentative sip and making a noise of slight disgust. Dib poured in more sugar and tested it again, nodding this time and shutting off the stove. Dib grabbed two mugs from the shelf above the sink with Zim following attached to his side. Pouring the still steaming cocoa into the mugs he handed Zim one and blew on his own.  
Zim quirked an eyebrow and blinked at Dib.  
“What do you want me to do with this?”  
“It’s hot cocoa, you drink it. You’ve had hot cocoa before, right?”  
“No.”  
“It’s good, it’s sweet.”  
Zim’s eyes lit up and he sniffed the hot liquid. Dib smiled at his adorable alien boyfriend.  
“Careful, it’s hot.”  
Zim took a direct sip and flinched at the sweet but scalding liquid.  
“OW!”  
“I told you it would be hot”  
Dib took Zim’s cup and worriedly scolded the space bug, turning Zim’s head to check for serious burns.  
“My poor superior tongue”  
Zim commented sadly and stuck the pained taster out.  
“Oh, c'mere baby.”  
Zim shuffled to Dib and poured as his eyes watered a little. Dib gently kissed his head and rubbed the spot where Zim’s pak connected to his lower back through Zim’s fluffy cashmere jumper.   
“Want me to kiss it better?”  
Zim nodded and stuck out his prehensile purplish tongue. Dib softly pecked the burned section. Then Dib grabbed Zim’s face and joined their lips, Zim’s tongue squirmed against his lips and Dib opened them to stick his own warm tongue in Zim’s warm sweet cavernous mouth. Zim’s tongue traced over his canines that were far more like fangs after the while vampire bee incident thing. Dib hummed at the feeling and ran his hands over Zim’s hips and petit waist. He could feel the oxygen running out and separated them with a gasp for air. Panting and flushed Dib held Zim a few inches away from him.  
“I think it’s cooled by now.”  
Dib mumbled red faces as he handed Zim the now warm mug of hot cocoa while averting his eyes.


End file.
